ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Media Mysteries/Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Uncut)
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Uncut) (known as Thomas and the Magic Railroad) is the twenty-two episode of the season 1 of The Lost Media Mysteries. This episode is focus on the uncut workprint version of the 2000 family fantasy adventure film ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' based on the titular character of the same name, this episode describe the production of Thomas and the Magic Railroad but some other scenes are been edited, redubbed and removed characters like the true main antagonist P.T. Boomer (played by Doug Lennox) in the final release from the test audiences against the director (Britt Allcroft) only wishes. This episode is hosted by Ethan M. Nelson featuring Colin Lloyd Pendergast. Synopsis In the early 1994, Britt Allcroft the producer of ''Thomas & Friends'' (known as Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) was about to create the first Thomas the Tank Engine film with models and live-action from ''Shining Time Station'' which she approached by Barry London the vice-chairman of Paramount Pictures in February 1996 and have been confirmed to create film titled as "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" to be possibly released in 1997. But due to Paramount Pictures have been shelved the plans of the movie and left Barry later that year, few weeks later Barry is joined in Destination Films (owned by Sony Pictures) which Britt Allcroft can joined to create the movie and she can use the setting with the train models just like from Thomas & Friends and Shining Time in Isle of Man can be very perfect filming. The actors were been confirmed in the role was Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor, Peter Fonda as Burnett Stone and Mara Wilson as Lily Stone featuring Doug Lennox as P.T. Boomer, John Bellis as Thomas, Michael Angelis as Percy and James, and Keith Scott as Diesel 10. After the filming, it will going to feature George the Steamroller as one of Diesel 10's henchmen along with Splatter and Dodge to destory many buffers that was connected the Magic Railroad where Lady lived and it have like a minor problem that Edward was not in the movie because the model was uncompleted. When it showing the test audiences of completed footages but unfortunately because they thought that Lennox and Scott performance is to menacing and scary for a younger children which Scott is been replaced by Neil Crone in rough Russian accent but the audiences think it was to offensive so they can make him in New Jersey accent in the final cut, both Bellis and Angelis is been replaced by Edward Glen, Linda Ballantyne and Susan Roman thinking both Bellis and Angelis were sound to old for the engines, George was been removed in the final release, and as for Lennox many of the scenes are been alternated, redub and removed without many mention of Boomer. When the film released in 2000, Thomas and the Magic Railroad is become as critical failure and financial box office flop. Later in 2007 of the Thomas fandom website Sodor Island Forums is interview with Britt that she tell the revealed that many scenes is been against by the test audiences of her only wishes, then many people is going to find the uncut workprint from the movie which the collage had found the uncut version of Thomas and the Magic Railroad to test many students about editing but Sony Pictures themselves got the footage of the movie where it can keep safe and hidden, until a clip of P.T. Boomer chase scene is founded on YouTube when Doug Lennox is passed away. Until in January 2016, the uncut workprint was been founded on Facebook by the name of Sam Wilkinson (the Railway Consultant for the TV series since Season 17) that he was working the director's cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Cast *Ethan M. Nelson as Himself *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as Himself Transcript Trivia *This is the first Colin Lloyd Pendergast appearace in The Lost Media Mysteries. Category:Lost Media Category:TV-PG Category:The Lost Media Mysteries Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Episodes